Sakura struggles with Akatsuki Cats
by warrior girl 0810
Summary: Sakura struggles to find what secrets lurk behind the faces of baby kittens she has just encountered
1. Chapter 1 the begging of a long time

Sakura Haruno walked through the streets one dark night when a bright yellow kitten purred and rubbed against her leg. She turned and looked at it, smiling, "Aw, cute kitty. Do you need a home?" she asked. The kitten sat still and nodded sadly, "OK," Sakura said and picked the kitten up gently right before an ugly, bigger, yellow kitten bashed into her ankle and hissed fiercely at the other yellow kitten, clawing it's face. Sakura yelled at the bigger kitten, "Hey! Stop that! Stop it!" she yelled and pulled the kitten away, cuddling him in her arms, "don't hurt this little guy" she said sweetly.

Who you talkin to kid? The bigger kitten meowed but all it sounded like to sakura was, "Meow! Meow!"

The little yellow kitten flattened his ears to his head and mewled pitifully, wow, Deidara, your such a suck up! Says a little midnight black kitten coming from the shadows. Oh, shut up Itachi! Deidara replied in a very snappy way. Itachi hissed and got to his feet then looked to Sakura, Don't believe this fucking liar for one minute! He said sweetly but it still only sounded like a blur of "Meow!" to Sakura and she looked down at them, "You guys know each other, don't you?" she asked. Deidara shook his head and pretended to tremble with success.

Sakura looked to the big yellow cat, "Don't be so hard on the little kitten!" she said defensively and scooped Deidara into her arms, she cradled him like a mother with her child and said to the others, "You can come too, I won't leave poor kittens to die on the street" she says and turns to leave. The big yellow kitten flicks his tail and another black kitten with a mask, an orange kitten, a blue kitten, a white kitten, and another black kitten followed obediently.

The kitten with a mask says, Pein, why is she falling for Deidara sempai's crap? He asks the big yellow kitten and the big yellow kitten shakes his head, I don't know Tobi. Pein replied and followed calmly with the other kittens following closely behind. Another kitten with lighter blue hair bolted out of the alleyway and caught up, Nice, leave me behind, the girl, I see how it is. She hisses. Oh, shut up Konan! Pein snapped and the little kitten followed silently the rest of the way to Sakura's house.

When they reach Sakura's house, she places Deidara on the ground gently and opens the door, she takes a step in and all of the kittens bolt in happily, "Wait, weren't there only three of you?" Sakura says in amazement that there are now like 7 cats in her house. They start all jumping on the furniture with little squeeks of happiness.

Sakura just sighed and let out a small laugh before falling onto her silk couch. The little black kitten with a mask starts to claw at what looks like it just might be a 1000 dollar couch and says in an evil voice to the rest of the Akatsuki, Yeah, this girl's rich! Let's rip up her expensive stuff! Then he stops and knocks over a glass vase imported from China, That looked expensive! OOPS! He laughed. Pein laughed and started biting Sakura's wallet until it ripped open, I hope that there was a lot of cash in that thing! Pein snickers.

Sakura wacked Pein and Tobi on the head, "Bad!" she scolded and took the wallet and started cleaning up the glass that Tobi had left there. Konan laughed at that, Yeah guys, 'Bad!' she mimicked Sakura's voice. All of the cats started cracking up, laughing, except for Itachi, whojust sat there on his lazy ass with a bored expression. The one that was white starts to laugh, That fucking bitch is such a bastard! He laughs and Itachi looks over, Hidan, what's with you and all the swearing? Itachi growls impatiently, Fuck off Itachi! Hidan snaps.

Pein looks over at the darker blue kitten and sees that it is looking for something, Where can I get some goddamn sake around here? The blue kitten snaps. Pein hissed and advanced, enough with you and the damn sake Kisame! Kisame hissed and clawed Pein's face with sharp claws angrily. Pein snapped and lunged at Kisame, clawing and biting. Tobi chanted, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT… was what Tobi said over and over until Deidara got fed up with Tobi and bit his leg then Tobi stopped and cried, Ow! Deidara snarled, Deal! He hissed.

Kisame found a bottle of sake wrapped in a paper towel and smiled, pushing Pein away and becoming in a trance, going after the sake with his eyes fixed on it. He padded slowly over, like stalking his prey, he lept and opened the bottle easily, then he started drinking it. Within minutes, the sake was gone and Kisame smiled all drunk now. Sakura came in finally and saw her sake bottle tipped over and gone, "Did you just drink that?" she asked and Kisame nodded.

Sakura hissed and went over, she growled at him, "That's it, get in the corner!" then Kisame padded sadly with his head down to face a dark corner of the room. Kisame sat there for hours and growled occasionally as all the other cats laughed at him, except for Itachi still.

TO BE CONTUINUED, KEEP READING AND CHECK FOR UPDATES!


	2. Chapter 2 The fighting

Now Sakura was angry, she took a metal bat from the closet and threatened to beet the next kitten that misbehaved, they all cowered in a corner except for Itachi, but he learned his lesson. He was taught to stay in line so he also cowered in a corner when there was a knock on the door. Sakura went and answered the door. The kittens looked over and saw a tall boy with spiky black hair and a headband tied around his waist.  
>Deidara squealed and thought better so he stopped there. The boy was talking to Sakura about a mission that they were to go on with some dorks named Naruto, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neiji. 'Some dorky names there,' is what Dediara thought, 'Not nearly as cool as Deidara'! Deidara puffed out his chest fur proudly at his (stupid)name!<br>Tobi walked over and purred loudly in Dedara's ear, 'I love Deidara Sempai,' Tobi purred. Deidara slapped Tobi away with a paw and hissed, 'Don't you ever come near me again you bisexual perv!' Tobi whimpered pitifully and started to cry but Dedara only whipped his tail across Tobi's nose and walked away with his head up.  
>Pein sighed, 'Idiots, I'm surrounded with idiots.' he said, 'Especially the imbusle Tobi.' he added and then shook his head with sympathy, 'He's the dummest of them all.' Pein started to walk toward the little kitty's room but couldnt find it so he bit Sakura's leg and she turned, aparently mad for some reason he didn't know and he didn't care, 'So, hot stuff, I lost my number, can i have yours?' he asked but all that came to Sakura was "Meow!" and then he gave up when she looked puzzled, 'Where's the shitter sweetheart?' then she still didn't answer and had the same stupid expression so he scratched her leg, hissed, and walked away.<br>Konan sighed, 'I'm the one in real torcher, surrounded by all of these toms, they are so stupid, I could bit one of their legs right now and they would think I'm fucking raping them!' she pitied herself. Then she ran to Kisame, the drunk, and bit his leg. He just looked around, 'Who's trying to rape me?' Kisame screeched and Konan shook her head then walked away.  
>The other black kitten paced around the room, yelling, 'Where's my fucking money bastards? When do we fucking get paid for sitting here on our lazy asses all day? When can I have sex? More important, where is my fucking money?' Then Konan got annoyed and batted his ear with a sheathed paw, 'Shut up, Kakuzu! Your so loud and annoying! I already told you, WE DON'T GET PAID!' She yelled at him furiously and then turned and walked into a different room, fed up with all the crap.<br>Deidara found a big round thing called a BALL for those retards out there who don't know what a ball is. He started to bounce on the top of it and make little noises until Sakura yelled, "Shut up! This is important!" Then he stopped and whimpered over to Itachi who jus glared evily at him and didnt say anything, making Deidara sigh and he moved on to Hidan, who was swearing at a pole.

THATS ALL FOR NOW PEEPS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, KEEP AN EYES OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! 


	3. Chapter 3 The First Journey Begins

Deidara noticed Hidan swearing at the pole and went over, _Fuck you bitch! Why are you in my way?_ Hidan sweared rapidly at the pole when Deidara came over. Deidara slashed Hidan's paw and Hidan jumped up and down yelling _owie! _over and over again. Deidara hissed at him, _These people are so damn retarded!_ He spat and walked far off from any of the other kittens. Pein looked around at all the cats and noticed that one was missing, _Where's Zetsu?_ He wondered. Then Kisame came up, not drunk anymore thank god, and sniffed around, then they heard a little clawing at the back door and pitiful mewling.

Kisame turned to Pein, _You think that might be him?_ He asked and Pein hissed in annoyance. He snarled at Kisame, _Ya think? _He went over to the door and clawed the latch open, a little green haired kitten padded in, soaking wet from the rain outside, and smelling like garbage, _Zetsu, where the hell have you been? _Pein snapped. Zetsu just glared at him and hissed, _Itachi threw me in the dumpster when you guys were leaving! _He growled when he spotted Itachi and leapt on top of him. Itachi was caught off guard and fell back, he landed with a thud, _Hey! _He hissed and threw Zetsu off easily, _Don't you ever do that again!_ The Zetsu laughed, _Dont you ever throw me in a dumpster and then forget about me again, guess we're even! _He hissed.

The little orange kitten was playing with a little puppet on the floor and then yelling, _PERFECT! _Everyone then looked over and Itachi was the one to speak up, _What is it now Sasori? _Itchi asked with a bored expression. Sasori smiled, _My new puppet is finally complete!_ He yowled in achievement, _I name it... Bob!_ He yelled and everyone started clapping, except Itachi who just snarled, _They are all freakin retards!_ Then he turned and padded away from the other kittens.

Sakura turned back to all the kittens, "Well, kittens." she begins, "I have to go on a mission and I will bring three of you. Who wants to go?" she asked and smiled. Deidara jumped up, _ME! ME! _He squealed and jumped up and down. Sakura giggled a little and nodded, "OK, blondie" she laughed and turned to the others, "Who else?" she asked and then Itachi sat beside Deidara on the floor below Sakura. Sakura nodded, "One more?" she said and Pein came back out to sit beside us. Pein had his eyes in slits, _I will kill all who oppose me!_ He snarled evily.

Pein, Deidara, Sasori, and Sakura left that day, they met up with some weird kids, there was one with a pineapple head, and Deidara made lots of jokes at him, _Shikamaru_ is the name that Sakura said, then another with this huge scroll, _Tenten,_ and there was one with really weird eyes, well, they were byakugn and that was obvious, _Neiji,_ is his name, then there was one with spiked blonfd hair and an orange track suit, _extra weird_, Deidara thought, _That must be Naruto._

Then all of them set off into the woods at awesome speed, and Deidara kept on blowing up trees as they went. Then Pein got real bored and jumped off a tree, then came back with a dead body clamped firmly in his jaws. Itachi looked over and then looked away, _Hide the body Pein, before you get caught again. _Itachi hissed ad then turned away to follow Sakura and Shikamaru till they stopped, then they heard loud barking coming toward them.


	4. Chapter 4 The Kittens Will Survive

Deidara startede to look around frantically but nothing could be seen ,only loud barking soming from a short distance away. Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Sasori came racing behind the team at great speed. Pein spun around, _What the hell are you doing here?_ He hissed. Then Tobi laughed, _I stalked Deidara sempai! _Tobi yelled in cat and Sakura spun around, "What are you guys doing here?" she snapped.

"I thought that I said you could only bring three" Shikamaru said calmly.

Sakura turned to him, "I did, those ones snuck along" she hissed.

Neiji turned and hissed, "Both of you just shut up! There is no use arguing now, we have a mission, they just have to come along. Who knows, maybe they'll be of use." he said and used his byakugan to stare into the trees, "Naruto! On your right!" Neiji yelled and Naruto jumped into the air before a man with light gray hair slid out and none of the Akatsuki members recognized him, Neiji let his byakugan relax, "There was only one" he said calmly and turned to the white haired man, "So it's you again Kabuto?" he hissed.

Naruto turned to Kabuto, "Why are you here?" he growled, "I thought you were with the Sound Villiage" Naruto glared at him and his eyes flashed red.

Kabuto smiled all innocent and stood on his feet, "I regret what I did by going to Lord Orochimaru, but I have come back to my home, if you will have me" he said calmly and dropped all of his weapons, "As your little friend Neiji pointed out, I came alone, and now I'm unarmed." he pointed out.

Naruto still didn't trust him and it looked as if his friends didn't trust Kabuto either so Kabuto only said, "Is the Leaf sending little kittens on missions now?" Kabuto laughed. Pein hated the words 'little kitten' describing him so he bit Kabuto's leg feircely and Deidara started to scratch his face. Kabuto was caught off guard and fell off the tree.

Sakura watched as Kisame, Konan, and Tobi jumped after them and she screamed, "NO!" she yelled and then the kittens jumped to let Kabuto fall to the ground with a _Thud!_ And they got to the nearest branch and climbed to the top of the tree again, smoothing out their pelts and smiling. Sakura sighed in relief and pet each of the Akatsuki members softly and then smiled at all of them, "You still think I should have left them home?" she asked. Shikamaru shook his head along with Neiji, Tenten, and Naruto.

Kisame started to claw a tree, he suddenly had an idea, he hasd been a human once, he could talk human, right? But me tried and it sounded just like "Meow! Meow! Meow!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5 The Enemies

Kisame's human voice wouldn't come out so he turned to Pein, 'Why the hell can't we talk?' Kisame demanded. Pein just shook his head, 'Now we know not to piss off Orochimaru, or this happens...' he trailed off and shook his head in sadness 'Now we're cursed to be cats' Pein finished.

'There's gotta be a way to reverse the damn curse!' Kisame hissed, 'I need ma goddamn sake! I can't get no sake if this fuckin dumb ass won't give it to me, and we all know that that isn't gonna happen!' he said and flicked his tail toward Sakura. Pein shook his head again, 'She is really annoying and sh actualy likes Deidara, there has to be something wrong with her head' Pein hissed, 'Well, we will have to be optimistic about it or nothing good will some of this'

Itachi finally spoke up, 'I'm done with being a stupid dumb ass cat! I need my legs! I need to go kill someone's family!' he snarled, 'This dumb ass girl to turn us back to the HUMAN akatsuki, not the fucking retarded CAT akatsuki!' he snapped and breathed heavily, flexing his claws. Pein stared at Itachi as well as all of the other akatsuki members, they all stared, wide eyed, open mouthed, at Itachi, 'O.M.G.' Konan breathed stuttering.

Deidara fainted and Tobi yowled, 'Deidara Senpai! NOOOO!' he yeled as Deidara fell from the tree. Tobi leapt after Deidara in a shower of flailing paws, he caught Deidara and they both tumbled down to the earth.

Pein yowled, 'Let them both die!' Sakura saw and shrugged, "They'll learn" she said and Shikamaru, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neiji, and Naruto nodded. Sakura smiled and pet Pein on the head gently, "You are a good kitty!" she purred. Pein glared up at her with daggers, 'Fuck off bitch!' he snarled, she frowned and went on to Sasori, "I think this one is the only one that hasn't misbehaved yet" she pointed out and gave Sasori a treat.

Sasori shrugged and ate it, what harm could eating a treat do? So when he ate it, he yawned, tired, he saw that Itachi was stretching and Kisame complained, 'When can we go to fucking bed? I'm tired!' he whined and Pein batted his head roughly, 'OWIE!' Kisame complained. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Realization

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked to Shikamaru, Neiji, and Naruto, "What do you want to do with them? Bring them or let them stay here?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru stepped forward, "They did help us so I guess they can come. But no trouble or their asses are sent back, got it?" Sakura nodded and went to the kittens, she stroked Deidara's head, "OK, kittens." She began, "We're gonna finish the mission so keep up" She warned.

Deidara stuck his toung out at the rest of the Akatsuki and raced in Sakura's footsteps. Tobi followed close behind and sniffed Deidara's butt until Deidara flicked him with a hind paw to the nose and hissed, 'Tobi, your so guy, stop sniffin my ass!' Then Tobi followed in silence.

The moon was rising in the sky by the time they had covered a couple more miles of land and Shikamaru stopped, "OK, we'll find the nearest town to stop at and get in a hotel for the night" he announced. Pein looked up at the moon, which was full in the sky, and determination sparked his eyes. He bit Itachi's scruff and puled him back behind a tree while Shikamaru was still stopped for a rest, he then hauled back Konan, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu.

They all hissed at him angrily, 'What the fuck was that for?' Hidan snapped, 'I was hittin on the hot chick Sakura, un' Deidara added angrily. Pein glared at them, 'You don't remember?' He growled and the rest of the Akatsuki shook their heads in confusion, 'The full moon you idiots!' Pein hissed, 'When that witch put this curse on us, she said that at every full moon, we would turn into humans again, but only while a full moon lights the sky!' He pointed out.

Itachi had stood there still unlike the rest of them and nodded to Pein, 'He's right, you know' Itachi pointed out, 'I remember exactly what the bitch fuck said!' He hissed.


End file.
